


Love In a Flash

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Smut, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma goes speed dating with her sister Tights, and meets a man that is equally charming and rude. How will the night end?
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 36
Kudos: 152





	Love In a Flash

Bulma swirled the straw in her drink in boredom, her chin resting on her upturned hand as the man sitting in front of her droned on about his sports car, while staring right into her cleavage that swelled over the top of her red tube dress. She glanced at her phone that was sitting right in front of her and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that she had five seconds left. The bell rang, and the man in front of her pouted like a child, “Well, I really enjoyed talking to you.” His eyes dropped to her breast again, “I really want to meet with you again.”

 _Doubt it._ She pasted a pleasant smile on her face, “Well, let’s see what the night brings.”

He grinned and stood to go to the next table, and Bulma took a deep breath for patience. She glanced over to the other side to see her sister, Tights, smile softly at a man before he moved on. Bulma had only decided to do this speed dating for her sister, who wanted to try and really give dating a shot, and Bulma wanted to make sure her sister wasn’t made a victim by some suave asshole.

Her view was suddenly blocked by a body that carelessly dropped into the chair and Bulma looked up to see a man with cold, ebony eyes that pierced into her soul. She took in the man before her. He was handsome, not in a conventional sense, with a chiseled jaw, sharp eyes, and a large forehead. He sported a deep widow’s peak that swept up into a dark flame of hair and, after she finished examining his face, her eyes trailed over his body, where his dark brown leather jacket stretched over his muscular arms and his black t-shirt and dark jeans seemed to mold over his lean form.

“Do you want to check my teeth too?”

Bulma’s gaze met his own, and she nearly shivered at the sound of his gravelly deep voice. His face was void of emotion, save for that frown that seemed to be permanently in place. She then smiled at this mysterious man, “Only after I’ve seen your complete medical history.”

He grunted at her words before he took a swig of his beer in his hands, “Is that even natural?”

“What is?” She tilted her head curiously.

“Your hair?”

She slid her fingers into her sky blue hair until her finger twirled around a lock at her shoulder and hummed playfully, “Well, you could always check the drapes.” She uncrossed her legs slowly, to only cross them again to emphasize her meaning and the man choked on his beer.

“Are you always this vulgar?” He asked as he wiped his mouth with his thumb.

“Are you always such a prude?” She shot back as she took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. The man eyed her curiously just as the bell rang for their ten minutes to start and she sighed, “Well, we might as well get this over with. Why don’t you just stare at my boobs the whole night and tell me about your mommy issues.”

He scoffed and his eyes stayed glued to her face, “Then what? You call me up to be your sugar daddy? Sorry, but not interested in getting a trophy wife who likes to spend my money.”

She rolled her eyes, “I doubt you could afford me anyways, I have expensive taste.”

“That I have no doubt of,” he narrowed his eyes as they roamed over her body.

“Oh, everything is real and natural, in case you're wondering,” she said as she tossed her hair back to bring attention to her breasts.

His gaze returned to her face, “Am I supposed to be impressed?”

“You should be, you’re talking to the smartest woman in the room,” she gave him a smug smile.

He snorted, “How so?”

“I’m a business woman and an engineer, I’m very successful,” she stated with pride.

“Want a cookie? I’m also a business owner,” he stated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh? And what do you do?” Bulma eyed him with disdain.

“I have a few local gyms, and many of them offer a wide range of classes for people to take,” he explained with pride. “And what do you invent?”

Bulma shrugged, “Cars, household appliances, construction vehicles…gym equipment. I have a wide range of… _skills_.”

Bulma saw the tip of the man’s ears turn a shade of pink, but he only frowned harder, “If you’re such a catch, what are you doing here?”

“Moral support. I came here with my sister,” Bulma nodded over to Tights, who seemed to be flush faced as a large, muscular man talked to her. 

The flamed haired man looked over and grunted, “I came for a friend.”

“Really? So does that mean you have a girlfriend already?” Bulma asked with a bored tone, and she felt a pang of disappointment.

“No,” the man said as he turned back to her.

“And why’s that?” She felt a bloom of hope she hadn’t expected form in her chest.

“It’s a waste of time,” he grumbled.

Bulma arched a brow, “A waste of time or no one will put up with you?”

He glared, “You always have something smart to say, don’t you?”

“Guilty,” she shrugged with one shoulder.

“I can see why you tagged along, looking for the right guy you can step on with your expensive heels,” he glowered.

She scoffed, “That would be boring, and I’m tired of men intimidated by me.”

“Then what kind of man are you looking for?” If Bulma didn’t know any better she thought she saw a glint of curiosity in his eyes for a split second.

Bulma hummed in thought as she slowly twirled her straw, looking him over, “Strong, handsome… _sociable_.” She gave him a meaningful look and he grunted, taking a drink from his beer. “And what do you want from a woman?”

He eyed her for a moment, “Strong, beautiful… _quiet_.”

She snorted softly, “Wow, and he’s a misogynist too, lucky me.”

“Oh, so I tell you my preference and apparently I hate women?” He glared at her.

“No, not all women, just the ones that won’t fall in line with your image of femininity, “ she gave him a cool look. 

“You want to know what I think?” He asked, slamming his beer bottle on the table.

“Sure, why don’t you tell me?” She asked with a bored look.

“I think you’re a spoiled, selfish princess, who never had to work a day in her life and daddy always helped you. You put on this image of a strong, independent woman looking for attention from men who only sing your praises, when in reality you only want a man who’ll dominate you.” He paused to lean in close, “But I doubt you could handle it.”

Bulma brought her hands together to give him a lazy clap, “Wow, did you come with that all by yourself? Or did you practice this in the gym mirror when you were giving yourself a pep talk?”

“Are you done?” He growled.

Bulma put her elbows on the table, this time it was her turn to lean in, “No, I’m not done. Since you gave me a piece of your mind, let me give you mine. I think you're an arrogant jackass who thinks he owns the place when he walks in. He doesn’t have the time or attention to be bothered with other people if they’re not worth their time. And if they don’t fit with what he wants, he throws it away like yesterday’s trash.” She paused, tilting her head, “Am I getting warmer?”

The man suddenly stood, knocking over his chair in the process to glare at her and then he suddenly pushed the table between aside with ease, startling the patrons in the room. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, turning to walk away out of the restaurant. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” She yelled at him, but he didn’t say a word as he dragged her out of the restaurant, everyone too stunned to do anything as he took her away. The crisp cool air hit Bulma, but it didn’t cool off her anger as she struggled to pull her wrist free, “Let go of me!”

When they reached the parking lot, he spun on his heel to face her. “Why are you here?” He shouted, but his face was whipped to the side with a loud crack.

Bulma shook her hand and watched as he looked back at her with cold anger, “That’s none of your business, asshole!”

“It is, when my girlfriend is flirting with other men in that trollop outfit!” He roared at her.

“ _Ex_ -girlfriend, remember? I don’t owe you any explanations!” She yelled, turning to go back into the building, but her world spun as he grabbed her wrist again and he pulled her back into his hard chest. She smacked his chest with her free hand, “Let go of me Vegeta!”

“I already did once, I’m not doing it again,” he snarled at her.

“Then I’m letting _you_ go,” she pounded her fists into his immovable body, tears beginning to form in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You don’t mean that,” he said softly, allowing her to beat on him.

“I do! I hate you!” She screeched at the top of her lungs.

“Bulma, look at me,” he pleaded as she stopped fighting to sob into his shirt and she shook her head in refusal. He pulled her in tighter, nuzzling the top of her head, “I’m sorry, Bulma.”

“Sorry is not going to cut it!” She choked on her tears. “I told you that I wanted to get married and start a family and you scoffed at it!”

“I _scoffed_ because I thought that was going to happen anyways. I didn’t see the point of bringing up something I knew was going to happen eventually,” Vegeta grumbled low.

“Eventually?!” She looked up at him with fiery eyes, “I want to get married before I turn fifty, Vegeta!”

“I don’t see why you’re in such a damn hurry,” Vegeta growled back. 

“Because I’m pregnant, you asshole!” Bulma shouted at him, and Vegeta froze, looking at her with a daze expression as though she had punched him.

His expression suddenly formed into rage, “And when were you planning on telling me? When he was eighteen?!”

Bulma glared at him, “What difference does it make to you?!”

“Because it’s _my_ child! And you’re _my_ woman!” Vegeta snarled in her face.

“Prove it!” She growled back.

“You infuriating woman!” Vegeta smashed his mouth into hers and she moaned in surprise. He didn’t give her any time to recover from assault, desperately devouring her mouth and slipping his tongue inside to conquer. Her breasts felt heavy and she pressed them into his unforgiving chest, her hands snaking around his neck as his own slid over her back, around her hips and to her pert bottom, where he squeezed and pressed her closer to him. Bulma gasped when she felt his arousal press into her and Vegeta pulled his mouth away to glare at her. “You’re not wearing anything underneath this,” his voice became low with anger.

She scoffed, “I don’t want any lines, Vegeta.”

“And I don’t want men getting funny ideas about my woman,” Vegeta pulled back to take her wrist, and pulled her to his car that waited in the shadows of the parking lot.

“Vegeta! What do you think you’re doing?! I can’t just leave Tights in there!” Bulma protested as she tried to free herself from him.

“She can take care of herself,” Vegeta said as he opened the passenger side door and pushed her toward it.

“I know that was Raditz in there, don’t think for a second I want him anywhere near my sister!” Bulma said as she moved to sit, but she squeaked when Vegeta pulled the lever to make the seat go back. 

He eyed her lush body with open lust, “She’ll be safe.” He climbed in on top of her and shut the door, gathering her into his arms as he took hold of her lips again with his own. She moaned into his mouth, his hard body on top of hers felt like heaven and she felt cool air against her skin. She broke their kiss to see that Vegeta had pulled down her dress and he licked his lips, “I wondered why these seemed larger than usual.”

“Vegeta!” She gasped when he dove for one of her breasts, taking a mouthful of her flesh to suckle her greedily. Her hands went into his mane of hair, her thighs becoming slick with her desire as her body burned with desperate need. “Vegeta! Fuck me!”

He hands reached between them, quickly undoing the fly of his jeans before he lifted her skirt up over her hips. He popped off her breasts to look deep into her eyes as he took hold of her hips and, without warning, he surged his cock inside her waiting sex. Bulma gave a strangled cry as he filled her, her walls pushing beyond their limits to take him, but she wasn’t given any time to recover as he began to pound into her with no restrain. Bulma’s hand trailed down his back and under the waistband of his jeans to grab a handful of his ass, her nails digging into his skin. Vegeta grunted, delivering harder blows into her slick canal as she cried out with each snap of his hips. He hit the right angle, and Bulma suddenly screamed, her legs wrapping around him to hold him tight as she twitched and quivered beneath him, her feminine fluids gushing out.

“Fuck,” Vegeta grunted, delivering a final thrust before the strength in his body left him and he pressed his face into Bulma’s breasts, panting on to of her. He chuckled, “That was faster than usual.”

“Shut it, Vegeta,” she breathed out with no real heat.

He kissed the side of her breast and lifted himself up to look at her flush face, “Let’s go home, Woman. I missed you.”

Bulma opened her eyes to regard him, and tears began to well in her eyes, “You better mean it, asshole.”

“Hn,” he grunted and moved to kiss her. “I do.”

~~~~~~~~~

Tights looked away from the couple in the car with a red face and she heard Raditz chuckle beside her, “Seems everything worked out.”

She glanced up at him, “Thank you for helping me.”

He grinned down at her, “Anytime, Beautiful. You should have seen the look on Vegeta’s face when I told him that Bulma was speed dating. I swear steam was coming out of his ears.”

Tights laughed, “I kind of figured that would make him move.”

“I like being your partner in crime,” he gave her a boyish grin.

She felt her cheeks pinken, “It was fun.”

He reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face, “Do you want to get out of here?”

She smiled sweetly, “I don’t think Bulma would be happy to hear that we went out.”

“Then let’s keep it our little secret… for now,” Raditz bent down to place a tender kiss on her full lips. He pulled away and smiled, “Let’s it get out of here, Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you liked the story! Please leave a comment!😘
> 
> And thank you rogue_1102 for all your help! 😘


End file.
